Show me your fangs
by Nafrayu
Summary: "Ce geste l'a rendu tellement célèbre qu'après sa victoire elle s'est fait limer les dents. Elle arbore désormais une double rangée de crocs incrustés d'or." La victoire à un goût amer pour les tributs et Enobaria va en faire la douloureuse expérience.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Après avoir écris un OS sur Enobaria dans ses premiers jeux, j'ai voulu en faire un sur son limage de dent et sur ce qui la conduite à faire ça selon moi, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :-)

D'ailleurs il y aura une suite !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartiens évidemment sinon Finnick serait en vie, Enobaria serait présidente de Panem et Gale serait mort. Trois fois même.

**Rating** : T

* * *

**Show me your fangs**

Je savourais ma victoire minute par minute.

Le retours de l'arène avait été assez difficile. J'étais bien plus fatiguée que je ne l'aurais cru et une fois à l'hôpital j'avais longuement vomi mes tripes. Le docteur m'avait tapoté le dos avec compassion – comme si ça allait apaiser mon estomac - et m'avait expliqué que j'avais avalé un peu trop de sang en égorgeant ma victime.

On m'avait ensuite endormi pendant plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles on avait nettoyé et pansé toutes mes plaies en plus de faire disparaître mes innombrables cicatrices. Je m'étais réveillée pâteuse, nauséeuse et un peu contrarié. Mon corps était aussi neuf qu'à mon entrée dans l'arène, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mes cicatrices étaient des traces de ce j'avais accomplis, des preuves de ma survis aux Hunger Games or là mon corps était lisse comme si les jeux n'avaient été qu'un simple rêve.

Je laissais mes préparateurs m'habiller et me coiffer à leur guise. Ils parlaient beaucoup trop à mon goût et je me contentais d'un «_ oui_ » ou d'un « _hum_ » de temps à autres. Ils étaient si pathétiques avec leurs cheveux de toutes les couleurs, leurs moustaches de chat, leurs tatouages improbables et dénués de sens. Par instant je me demandais s'ils comprenaient bien que les tributs mourraient réellement, eux en parlaient comme d'un jeux où les gens disparaissaient simplement. Ils me firent enfiler une robe en soie bleu nuit, très décolletée et fendu sur le côté droit, dévoilant mes «_ longues jambes_ » d'après un certain Marcus ou Marius peu importe son nom.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu déconnectée de la réalité. Tout était si rapide, il y a encore deux jours j'étais dans l'arène à trembler de faim et à manger de la viande crue, à présent j'avais une coupe de champagne dans les mains. Quelque part c'était très ironique.

Petit à petit mon esprit prenait toute la mesure de ce que j'avais fais. J'avais agis comme un animal ni plus ni moins. J'avais égorgé le pauvre gars du sept comme un vulgaire lapin. Il était mort sous mes yeux en se vidant de son sang dont une partie dans ma propre gorge. Je me sentais un peu sale et honteuse en plus d'être bizarrement impressionnée par mes propres actes.

J'étais devenue une légende.

Mon doigt caressa doucement la bague en argent et turquoise que j'avais arraché au gars du Sept. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté depuis la fin des jeux, comme une sorte de trophée qui me rappelait ce que j'avais fais. Un peu de son sang avait entaché le métal et je n'avais pas réussir à le faire partir malgré les longues minutes passées à frotter énergiquement. Mais rien. Le sang brillait comme pour me narguer et me rappeler à jamais ce que j'avais fais.

Je crois que je me souviendrais à jamais du moment où le président Snow posa la couronne brillante sur ma tête. Ultime preuve de mon triomphe la foule scandait mon nom une seule personne et je me suis heureuse. Heureuse et puissante. J'étais devenue une légende et même les autres vainqueurs me regardaient avec respect. Lyme mon mentor m'avait regardé avec honneur en rentrant et m'avait gratifié d'un _« Je savais que tu étais cinglée »_. Le parfum du président était entêtant, un mélange étrange de rose et de... sang. Mais peut-être que c'était moi qui avait encore en bouche le goût du gars du Sept.

- Vous avez beaucoup d'admirateurs au Capitole mademoiselle Galpon.

Je hochais la tête en souriant. A cet instant précis, sous le feu des projecteurs, je me sentais puissante. Je me sentais carnassière.

J'étais Enobaria.

* * *

Cette impression illusoire de puissante et de bonheur me quitta assez rapidement après ma victoire. La tournée des vainqueurs démarra deux mois après la fin des jeux. Je quittais ma nouvelle et grande maison au Village des Vainqueurs, embrassais ma petite sœur et ma mère, enceinte de cinq mois, avant de partir pour le district Douze.

Le district Douze était comme je me l'imaginais : pauvre et triste. Les habitants avaient revêtus leurs plus beaux habits et me regardaient de leurs regards vides. J'étais mal à l'aise au milieu de ces gens qui, au mieux m'ignoraient, au pire me haïssaient. C'est sans regret que je quittais le district. Le Onze et le Dix étaient sensiblement pareil que le Douze et je plaignais ces gens de vivre dans un tel endroit. C'était injuste bien sûr mais personne ne choisissait son lieu de naissance.

Je préférais nettement l'accueil qu'on me réservait dans le Un et bien sur chez moi. Contrairement à d'habitude le district Quatre ne manifesta qu'une joie forcée. Je compris pourquoi, j'avais tué sans ménagement la pauvre fille de leur district après qu'elle ait elle-même tué son partenaire. Le passage dans le Sept fut le plus pénible. J'avais droit à leurs plus beaux regards de haine et aux sanglots ininterrompus des familles des tributs. C'était ridicule ! Si c'était le gars du Sept qui avait gagné, ils n'auraient même pas pensé à toute la souffrance de ma propre famille. J'appris qu'il s'appelait Dean, mais je m'en fichais. Dans la mesure du possible je préférais en savoir le moins possible pour lui. La culpabilité était déjà un poison en soi, inutile de lui donner de quoi grandir.

Comme je l'avais compris, la petite-amie du gars du Sept me regardait avec haine et tristesse. Je ne sais pas si elle avait vu que j'avais volé la bague et que je la gardais à mon doigt en permanence.

* * *

A la suite de la tournée des Vainqueurs, une grande réception fut donné au Capitole. Les habitants donnèrent libre cour à leur excentricité et je n'avais jamais vu autant de stupidité réunit dans une seule et même personne. Ma styliste, dont je ne retenais jamais le nom mais qui était pourvue de cheveux roses bonbons, m'avait déniché une très jolie robe d'un rouge écarlate.

Je dansais avec quelques uns de mes admirateurs avec plaisir. Je répondais à toutes les questions avec fierté tandis qu'on s'extasiait sur mes dents qui étaient très ordinaires finalement. Ni particulièrement grandes, ni particulièrement même particulièrement blanches.

- Le président Snow vous demande, dit un serveur en s'approchant de moi.

Je le suivis jusque dans une pièce spacieuse. Son bureau était encombré de flacons divers, certains étaient de l'alcool, d'autres m'étaient complètement inconnus.

- Mademoiselle Galpon. Vous avez fais forte impression. Je dirais même que rarement un vainqueurs n'aura attiré autant d'attention.

J'acquiesçais en souriant. J'avais la sensation d'être importante, puissante. J'allais rapidement comprendre à quel point je me trompais. Cruellement.

- Vos admirateurs sont extrêmement nombreux et votre beauté attire les convoitises vous savez ?

Non je ne savais pas mais je n'avais certainement pas gagné les Hunger Games parce que j'étais belle.

- Ils seraient ravis d'avoir un moment privilégié avec vous, vous comprenez ?

Pas tellement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous appelez _« un moment privilégié »_ ?

- Un moment intime, répondit-il tranquillement comme s'il ne lui parlait rien de plus que de la météo.

- Intime ?

Je n'étais pas sure de comprendre même si une part de moi avait déjà saisi.

- Oui intime, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans doit savoir ce que cela signifie non?

- Non je refuse, dis-je précipitamment avec un sourire forcé.

J'avais déjà fais l'amour avec mon ex petit copain mais j'étais amoureuse – et stupide – à cette époque là et l'expérience avait été agréable. Je ne ferais pas une chose pareille avec un parfait inconnu, c'était inenvisageable.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Oui bien sur. Parler avec eux je veux bien mais le reste ça non.

- Votre mère et votre sœur sont heureuses de leur nouveau mode de vie Il serait dommage que le sort ne soit plus en leur faveur. D'autant plus que vous aurez un nouveau petit frère ou une nouvelle petite sœur dans quelques mois.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Mon cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre et mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines.

- Je veux dire que ce serait dommage que votre sœur meure si vite, personne ne veut ça n'est-ce pas ?

Je le regardais avec une colère teinté de peur.

- Donc si vous souhaitez que tout se passe pour le mieux pour vous et votre famille, je vous conseille d'accepter leurs offres.

Il me congédia sans plus de considération. Comme si je n'étais qu'une poule de plus dans son poulailler. Ma tête me tournait et j'avalais cul sec un grand verre de whisky pour me donner un peu de courage. Mais le dégoût s'était emparé de moi comme une maladie et je dû m'asseoir pour ne pas m'effondrer par terre. Je cherchais du regard Lyme, mon mentor et ancienne vainqueur mais je ne la vis pas. Était-elle forcée de se prostituer elle aussi ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dis ?

Je vis Brutus, qui avait gagné cinq ans avant moi, passer rapidement mais je ne voulais pas lui parler de ça. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment pour tout dire.

J'avalais un deuxième verre de whisky avec l'envie de devenir alcoolique. Certains anciens vainqueurs perdaient complètement pied et devenaient alcooliques ou drogués à la morphine. Haymitch Abernathy, un ancien vainqueur du Douze, traînait ainsi sa carcasse et ses bouteilles d'alcool en méprisant tout le monde. Soudain j'eus un élan de sympathie pour lui.

- Mademoiselle ?

Je relevais la tête. Un habitant du Capitole, sans doute si riche qu'il n'en voyait lui-même pas le bout, me tendit une rose en souriant d'un air entendu.

Je regardais la rose qui sentait trop fort et l'homme en question. L'alcool m'avait un peu ralenti puisque je ne compris pas tout de suite ses intentions. Il me caressa alors le dos et tout fut clair. Je mourrais d'envie de hurler, de le frapper et de lui arracher la gorge. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma sœur était petite, ma mère comptait sur moi puisqu'une longue maladie nous avait enlevé notre père quelques mois plus tôt.

Je suivis l'homme dans une des innombrables chambres de la tour, sans doute la sienne. J'eus plusieurs fois envie de vomir : Quand il me caressa, quand il m'embrassa, quand je le sentis s'introduire en moi. Je me demandais s'il était réellement idiot puisqu'il semblait sincèrement penser que j'étais heureuse d'être avec lui, que je n'attendais qu'une chose : donner mon corps au premier pauvre imbécile qui me complimentait.

C'était écœurant et je me mordis la langue jusqu'à sentir un goût de sang dans ma bouche pour ne pas pleurer ou le repousser. Je songeais à ma famille qui avait besoin de moi, à ma mère enceinte de plusieurs mois, à ma sœur encore toute petite.

J'avais envie de me trancher les veines.

* * *

Je caressais machinalement ma bague tandis que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer et même si je tentais de faire le moins de bruit possible, je savais qu'on devait m'entendre sangloter. Incapable de rester sur le lit qui m'apparaissait encore plus sale que j'y avais égorgé quelqu'un, je m'allongeais sur le canapé. L'image de Dean, le gars du Sept m'apparut alors. Je me souvenais de lui comme je l'avais tué : Égorgé, couvert de son propre sang. Il me regardait comme pour me narguer. Il n'avait pas gagné mais personne ne le forcerait à se prostituer. Il était mort et je souhaitais l'être aussi.

Je songeais à ma sœur d'à peine huit ans, toute petite et simplement heureuse que sa grande sœur soit de retour. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que mon retours impliquait, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il valait mieux que je sois morte dans l'arène. Snow avait été clair, il tuerait ma mère et ma petite sœur au moindre refus de ma part. Comme je le haïssait. C'était une haine sourde, profonde, latente. Je le tuerais un jour, lentement, en y prenant un plaisir infini comme le pauvre homme du Capitole qui venait de partir.

Lyme entra dans la pièce et je sentis une colère sourde monter en moi.

- Je te hais, dis-je d'une voix étrangement tranquille, toi peut-être encore plus que les autres.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as aidé, tu voulais que je rentre, et tout ça pour que je sois jetée en pâture comme un vulgaire animal. Je te hais tellement si tu savais.

Des larmes coulaient mais c'était plus de rage que d'autre chose. Je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que de l'égorger avec mes dents comme Dean. Je voulais qu'elle souffre comme j'avais souffert et qu'elle regrette amèrement d'avoir vu le jour. Mais je ne fis rien, je me contentais de la regarder avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable.

- Allé viens, dit-elle.

Je me levais en me sentant sale. Je me serais volontiers écorchée vive si j'avais pu.

- Un jour tu prendras ta revanche, murmura t-elle, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois en vouloir.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je restais très longuement assise dans la douche. L'eau chaude et ridiculement parfumée coulait sur moi mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. J'avais envie de tuer Snow, Lyme et le pauvre gars qui avait cru pouvoir coucher avec moi sans même mon accord. Ils me dégoûtaient tous et je me réconfortais en rêvant de toutes les douleurs que je pourrais leur infliger. Plutôt morbide comme pensées pour une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, mais à cet instant précis j'avais la sensation d'en avoir plus de cent.

Je finis par sortir de la douche après m'être lavé cinq fois, puis je me lavais les dents. Je les contemplais un instant, droite et blanche. J'avais un jolie sourire j'en était consciente mais sur le moment je me mis à haïr mes propres dents et je les aurais volontiers arrachées avec une tenaille, au moins ça aurait repoussé les hommes. C'était à cause d'elle que j'avais gagné et que j'en étais réduite à ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais devant le miroir à contempler mon reflet. Peut-être des heures jusqu'à ce que l'idée germe naturellement en moi.

On m'avait tant de fois dis que j'étais carnassière au cour des dernières semaines ou encore que je n'étais qu'un animal – je me souvenais encore du visage de la petite fille du Onze qui m'avait balancé ça – que c'était une chose qui pourrait très bien devenir réalité. Mes dents suscitaient autant d'admiration que de dégoût alors qu'elles n'avaient rien de plus que la moyenne des gens.

Pour l'instant.

Je me souvenais du district Quatre, des poissons aux dents acérés qui peuplaient les mers, des requins que tout le monde craignait avec leurs mâchoires puissantes et terrifiantes.

Je laissais l'idée germer dans mon esprit. Tout était possible au Capitole, on pouvait bien se faire greffer des moustaches ou des oreilles de chats.

Mes admirateurs ne cessaient de s'extasier sur mes dents qui n'avaient rien de spectaculaire. A présent elles le seraient.

Il était six heures du matin et je n'avais pas dormi. Des cernes violettes soulignaient mes yeux et je les camouflaient avec un peu de fond de teint. Je brossais rapidement mes cheveux avant de me brosser les dents pour la quatrième fois en six heures. L'air était frais et les rues faiblement peuplées. Je courrais presque vers l'immense bâtiment où tout le gratin du Capitole venaient se transformer en monstre.

Snow voulait faire de moi un monstre alors j'allais le devenir.

* * *

Je me réveillais en me sentant pâteuse et lourde. L'anesthésie embrumait mon cerveau mais quelque part dans ma tête je me sentais comme ayant gagné une petite victoire. J'avais un goût âcre dans la bouche, mélange de sang séché et de produits chimiques qui me laissaient vaguement nauséeuse. Je passais ma langue sur mes dents et retenais un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elles m'entaillèrent. C'était parfait, absolument parfait.

C'était ma petite victoire personnelle, ma façon de lutter même à toute petite échelle. J'étais forte, entraînée et j'avais gagné les Hunger Games. Mes nouvelles dents n'étaient pas seulement une façon de repousser les hommes c'était aussi la preuve de ce que j'avais, la preuve de qui j'étais en réalité. Et peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais l'occasion de me venger.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais la suite mais elle est en cour d'écriture ! :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Bonsoir ! Merci de vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite qui se déroule pendant les 74ème Hunger Games, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Merci à **Amiral NoThomb** pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sale gosse**

Les douze années qui se sont écoulées depuis ma victoire aux Hunger Games sont passées avec une rapidité proche de l'insolence. Je vais bientôt avoir trente ans et je me demande encore où peut bien filer ma vie. J'ai la sensation de la sentir couler entre mes doigts comme de l'eau sans pouvoir la retenir. En vérité il est plus juste de dire qu'elle défile devant moi comme pour me narguer. Elle se partage entre ma vie au district Deux, ma famille, les Hunger Games et le Capitole.

J'étais avec Lyme et Brutus et j'aidais les tributs à s'en sortir dans les Jeux. Par chance un bon nombre en sont revenus vivants, pas forcément entier mais au moins vivants. J'ai fais la connaissance de plusieurs autres anciens vainqueurs et malgré tout**, **je les apprécie tous plus ou moins. Tous sauf Haymitch, l'unique vainqueur vivant du district Douze qui passe la moitié de son temps à boire et l'autre moitié avec une gueule de bois. Je plains très sincèrement tous les tributs du district Douze qui n'ont aucune chance de revenir un tant soit peu vivant avec une épave pareille. Ceci dit, quand je les croise, je pense qu'à moins d'avoir une horde de mentors surentraînés ils n'ont, de toute manière, aucune chance.

Quatre ans après moi, une fille du Un, Cashmere s'est portée volontaire et a gagné. Elle est très belle quoiqu'un peu arrogante, mais j'apprécie sa compagnie. L'année suivante, son frère est revenu victorieux également, un homme tout aussi beau que sa sœur et qui nous a accompagné dans nos sorties par la suite. C'est assez agréable d'avoir des gens à qui parler et qui comprennent notre situation puisqu'eux-mêmes ont subi les mêmes choses, devant se prostituer aux riches citoyens du Capitole.

Aujourd'hui j'ai une vie passionnante qui se résume à entraîner de pauvres futurs tributs, mon chat qui se sauve toutes les semaines, ma famille qui n'a aucune idée de tout ce que je fais pour les protéger, et la musique. Jouer du piano est un de mes rares passe-temps où je n'ai pas à faire semblant d'être une autre personne. Je doute que quelqu'un entende un jour mes mélodies mais au moins, j'ai un moyen de me détendre.

Quelques semaines après mon retour, il y a douze ans, ma mère a accouché d'un garçon, Jay. Quand je le regarde je me dis que le temps passe beaucoup trop vite. Je le revois nourrisson, quand je le tenais dans mes bras, il me semblait si petit, si léger. Maintenant son nom est dans l'urne. Je ne suis pas spécialement inquiète puisque je suppose qu'il y aura au moins un volontaire.

Je brosse mes cheveux soigneusement avant de les attacher en queue-de-cheval. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de retourner au Capitole même si les Hunger Games sont l'occasion de retrouver Cashmere et son frère.

La Moisson a lieu sur la grande place qui fait face à la mairie. Je repère mon petit frère dans la foule et mon cœur se serre. Il a l'air d'un enfant. Il s'entraîne bien sûr, comme ma sœur et moi avant lui mais jamais aucun tribut de douze ans n'a jamais gagné.

- Il ne sera pas tiré au sort, me lance Lyme en tripotant une mèche de ses cheveux, il y a un volontaire je crois.

- Il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas se défiler, je grogne.

- Et quand bien même il le ferait**, **ton frère n'a qu'une chance infime d'être tiré au sort, réplique-t-elle.

Je ne réponds rien mais j'ai très bien constaté que les enfants, les frères et les sœurs des vainqueurs étaient plus facilement tirés au sort que les autres. Le hasard n'est pas le même pour tout le monde. D'ailleurs la plupart des vainqueurs ont renoncé à avoir des enfants, voire même à fréquenter quelqu'un. Lyme vit seule, je sais qu'elle a été fiancé peu après sa victoire mais son compagnon est mort et depuis, elle reste seule. Quant à Brutus je sais qu'il fréquente une ancienne vainqueur du Un quand ils se retrouvent au Capitole mais aux dernières nouvelles,ils n'ont rien prévu de plus. Voyant que je le fixe**,** Brutus me lance un regard interrogatif, me faisant détourner la tête en souriant. Je reporte mon attention sur mes mains en me disant que, au moins, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une vie privée vide. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable, appréciant la solitude et la tranquillité, mais parfois je crois que j'aimerais quelqu'un pour partager ma vie.

Comme prévu quelqu'un se porte volontaire. Il s'appelle Cato et il a l'air aussi malin que mon chat. Néanmoins je vois de suite qu'il est très entraîné et surtout très massif. La fille est plus jeune mais elle a l'air sérieusement dérangé. Elle a une espèce de lueur étrange dans le regard, un mélange de sadisme, de folie et de... vide. Je ne me trompe sans doute pas en disant qu'on reviendra avec un vainqueur cette année aussi.

- Elle me fait penser à toi, me souffle Lyme.

- N'importe quoi ! Je rétorque de mauvaise humeur.

Lyme hausse les épaules et entraîne nos tous nouveaux tributs vers la mairie.

* * *

Après deux jours au Capitole, j'ai l'étrange et persistante impression que tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu. En règle générale il y a deux sortes de gagnants : ceux qu'on repère dès le début et ceux qui sont une surprise totale. Cette année le gagnant risque bien d'être de l'autre catégorie.

Sortie de nulle part une fille a commencé à enflammer les sponsors. Littéralement. En général les tributs du district Douze meurent de façon aussi insignifiante qu'ils ont vécus. Mais à la Moisson de ces soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games, le tribut féminin s'est portée volontaire. C'est déjà suffisamment étrange qu'un tribut de ce district se porte volontaire, mais quand tout le monde a comprit que c'était pour sauver sa petite sœur, j'ai bien cru que les Capitoliens allaient défaillir.

Pendant les entretiens individuels avec les juges, elle a réussi à obtenir un onze, plus par miracle qu'autre chose je pense. Brutus s'en était étouffé avec son champagne. Quand je pense que lors de mon propre entretient j'ai obtenu un dix, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle peut savoir faire de plus que moi. Malgré tout je suis confiante, ni cette fille, ni son insipide compagnon de district n'ont l'étoffe d'un vainqueur.

Actuellement mes tributs sont en train de camper au pied d'un arbre où s'est réfugié ladite fille du Douze. D'ailleurs elle a un nom idiot dont je ne me souviens même pas.

Je commence à me ronger nerveusement les ongles tandis que Clove joue à empaler un lézard avec ses couteaux. Elle n'est pas fondamentalement méchante à mes yeux. Elle me donne surtout l'impression d'être conditionnée pour tuer. Je me demande si j'étais comme elle à son âge : aussi effrayante malgré ma carrure plutôt frêle avec rien d'autre qu'un air sadique et vicieux sur le visage.

C'est bien possible.

De toute façon, n'importe quel vainqueur redescend de son piédestal lorsqu'il gagne. C'est une loi aussi immuable que deux et deux font quatre. Malgré tout, si le prix à payer pour que mon district soit si bien protégé et aisé est d'entraîner les enfants jusqu'à les rendre aussi malléable, alors soit.

Je mords dans un de mes ongles sans le faire exprès, faisant jaillir des gouttes de sang dans ma bouche.

- De l'auto-cannibalisme ? Tu es de plus en plus dingue...

S'il y a une chose que je déteste plus que mon facteur ou mes cauchemars c'est bien Johanna Mason. Elle a gagné les soixante-douzième Hunger Games à l'âge de dix-sept ans et depuis semble vouloir tout faire pour me pousser à bout. Elle a été très maline dans ses Jeux,je dois le reconnaître. Elle a joué la pleurnicharde pendant pratiquement dix jours jusqu'à ce que tout le monde l'oublie. Puis, une fois qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et deux ou trois autres tributs, elle s'est révélée être une redoutable tueuse.

- Dégage, Mason ! je crache en buvant un peu d'eau.

Ses tributs étaient morts dans le bain de sang à la Corne d'abondance et depuis,elle nous tournait autour comme un rapace.

- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez toi, hein ? je lui suggère agacée.

- Je suis bien ici, réplique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'installe à côté de moi sur le sofa face à l'écran géant. Je sais bien que c'est faux, elle hait le Capitole peut-être plus que nous tous réunis.

- Elle va gagner, lance-t-elle simplement en avalant un petit four aux crevettes.

- Quoi ? je grommelle.

- La fille du Douze, elle va gagner, répète-t-elle en souriant.

- Certainement pas ! Elle n'a aucune chance ! je crache.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ramener vos tributs chaque année... Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? s'exclame-t-elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jurer tandis que dans l'arène, la fille du Douze a lâché un essaim de guêpes tueuses sur nos tributs. Je retiens ma respiration en les voyant courir dans tous les sens en hurlant. Finalement Cato et Clove s'enfuient en courant accompagné de Marvel, le tribut masculin du Un et du garçon du Trois dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom. Glimmer, la fille du Un, est prisonnière de l'essaim qui la pique inlassablement jusqu'à ce que ses cris se transforment en gémissements plaintifs. La fille du Douze tombe littéralement de son arbre avant de tituber vers Glimmer et de lui arracher son arc et son carquois.

Je suis soulagée pour mes tributs mais Cashmere sera de très mauvaise humeur toute la semaine, sauf si Marvel gagne.

- Très maline cette fille ! commente Johanna.

- Et ça t'amuse ? je marmonne.

- De te faire enrager ? Oui, absolument.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer puisque Haymitch se glisse derrière nous avec un sourire immense. Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire d'ailleurs. Pour une fois il ne sent pas l'alcool et je suis presque sure que c'est la première fois que je le vois sobre depuis ma victoire.

- Quand la petite aura gagné, je payerai ma tournée, lance-t-il avec entrain et en titubant un peu.

- Elle ne gagnera pas ! je réplique. Ni elle, ni son imbécile de pseudo petit-ami.

- Que tu crois ma chère Enobaria, cette année je ne repartirai pas seul, déclare-t-il.

Je marmonne un _« miracle »_ très ironique tandis que Haymitch part sans doute se soûler avec application.

* * *

Je dois bien concéder à cette fille du Douze qu'elle a de relativement bonnes idées même si en l'occurrence ça ne m'arrange pas du tout. Elle a décidé, avec la gamine du Onze, de faire exploser la réserve de provision que Cato a très intelligemment entouré d'explosifs. Et elle a réussit.. J'ai observé la gamine, Rue, ou peut importe son nom, enflammer des feuillages soigneusement empilés avant de s'enfuir en sautant de branche en branche comme un écureuil. Des provisions il ne reste à présent qu'un tas de fumée et de débris noirâtres qui tapissent le sol de la Corne d'abondance.

J'observe la fille du Douze tituber à travers la forêt tout en épongeant le sang qui coule de son oreille. De l'autre côté Cato vocifère et tue le crétin du Trois. Mon imbécile de tribut a sans doute comprit que sans provision il serait bien incapable de chasser. En fait ni lui, ni Clove n'ont cru utile d'apprendre des rudiments de chasse alors qu'ils en auraient bien besoin aujourd'hui.

Je soupire profondément. Je songe à trouver Cashmere pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre quand deux coups de canon retentissent l'un après l'autre. Je prie pour que ça soit la fille du Douze. Mais non. Marvel, le dernier tribut de Cashmere et Gloss et la gamine du Onze sont morts. Je vois Katniss, puisque apparemment c'est bien Katniss son prénom, pleurer sur le corps de la gosse avant de la recouvrir de fleur. C'est idiot. Elle sait pourtant très bien qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. Soudain derrière moi quelqu'un me tapote impatiemment l'épaule.

- Allez viens, on va boire un verre ! me lance Cashmere en grognant.

Je devine qu'elle est très énervée puisqu'elle marche rapidement en faisant claquer ses talons.

- Mais quel petit crétin ! peste-t-elle entre ses dents. Quelle idée stupide !

Je ne réponds rien parce que effectivement tendre un piège à une gamine de douze ans n'est pas l'idée du siècle.

- J'espère au moins que vous allez gagner, grogne-t-elle. Parce que… l'autre fille m'insupporte. C'est quoi son prénom déjà**, **Catherine ?

- Katniss, je rectifie.

- Qui peut avoir l'idée d'appeler sa fille comme ça. Et puis, depuis quand les tributs du Douze savent tirer ? Je me demande où elle a appris.

La réponse est évidente : le braconnage. Cette fille a sans doute dû braconner et apprendre toute seule à chasser, je ne vois que ça. Malgré tout je sens que Cashmere est impressionnée.

- Cato ou Clove peuvent gagner sans problème, je lance.

C'est vrai, ils ont tous les deux la carrure d'un vainqueur et je suis persuadée que j'en ramènerais un à sa famille. Puis il comprendra ce que le mot « _vainqueur _» implique vraiment... Il finira peut-être, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, par regretter de ne pas être mort sans pour autant avoir le courage de se la donner lui-même.

Je commande une boisson fortement alcoolisée tandis que Cashmere continue de pester toute seule tout en triturant l'olive qui flottait dans son cocktail.

-... Non mais vraiment. En plus elle avait quel âge la gamine ? Douze ans ? Même Chaff m'a regardé avec dégoût tout à l'heure !

En règle générale personne n'aimait voir des enfants aussi jeunes dans l'arène, tout comme personne n'aimait les voir se faire tuer. Quand on y pense c'est d'ailleurs quelque chose de très hypocrite. A partir du moment où on envoi des enfants se faire tuer, il est plutôt ironique de s'indigner du sort de l'un d'eux à cause de son jeune âge. Quand ils mourraient de mort naturelle ou de maladie c'était moins culpabilisant pour tout le monde. Même si tous les anciens vainqueurs étaient plus ou moins amicaux ou du moins étaient cordiaux – on ne se tenait généralement pas pour responsable de ce que nos tributs faisaient – lorsque l'un d'entre eux tuait un enfant ça passait mal.

Gloss et Brutus arrivent peu de temps après.

- Bonne nouvelle ! lance Brutus d'un ton conquérant.

- Glimmer et l'autre crétin sont vivants ? marmonna Cashmere.

- Non, mais ils ont changé une règle, annonce Brutus.

- Laquelle ? je questionne interloquée.

- Deux tributs peuvent gagner à condition qu'ils viennent d'un même district, m'explique Brutus.

Je fais un sourire carnassier à mon partenaire de district. On pense visiblement à la même chose : Ramener nos deux tributs nous assurerait deux fois plus de prestiges.

- Bon courage ! maugréée Cashmere. Parce que Catherine a beaucoup de ressources apparemment.

- Katniss, je corrige machinalement.

- Peu importe, râle t-elle en agitant la main.

* * *

J'ai très envie de vomir dans l'immédiat. Je n'ai rien mangé d'avarié et pourtant c'est très tenace. Je suis installée sur un sofa devant l'écran diffusant les Hunger Games et je vois Katniss embrasser goulûment et maladroitement l'autre crétin de son district. Celui dont je ne me souviens jamais du nom.

- Par pitié, soupire Cashmere au moins aussi écœurée que moi, cette fille est aussi attirante qu'une endive.

- Peeta non plus, rétorque Gloss à moitié affalé sur le sofa.

Ah tient, son nom c'est Peeta ?

- Oh ça va il est mignon, répond Cashmere.

- Mais trop jeune pour toi, lance son frère en souriant.

Cashmere se tourne furieusement vers lui et pendant qu'ils se disputent, je reporte mon attention sur l'écran. Peeta va très certainement mourir. Ses blessures sont bien trop profondes et graves pour être soignées dans une arène.

Un autre écran montre Clove et Cato qui se terrent à la lisière de la forêt. Ils sont maigres, fatigués et je comprends qu'ils saisissent lentement que les Jeux ne sont justement pas qu'un simple jeu.

Je détourne le regard au moment où Katniss embrasse son partenaire de district avec autant de conviction que si quelqu'un lui pressait une arme sur la tempe. Cashmere avait bien raison quand elle a affirmé que c'était une fausse histoire.

Le lendemain matin je me lève très tôt. Je prends un cachet pour la migraine qui menace de se pointer et j'avale deux cafés dans l'espoir d'oublier un tant soit peu ma nuit.

Mes dents aiguisées impressionnent nombre de Capitoliens et par la même éloignent la majorité des _« clients »_ potentiels qui auraient voulu passer la nuit avec moi.

La majorité...

Reste deux ou trois pauvres dingues que ça excite et qui me dégoûtent profondément quand je vois ce qu'ils me demandent. Cette nuit, l'homme faisait partit de ceux-là.

A ce simple souvenir, je fais une grimace de dégoût et verse un peu de whisky dans mon café.

- Dès le matin trésor ? me susurre Haymitch en passant devant moi.

Pour la deuxième fois consécutive il a l'air miraculeusement sobre et élégant dans son costume beige.

- Tu fêtes quelque chose ? je marmonne.

- Ma future potentielle victoire, déclare-t-il en souriant.

- Tu es drôlement optimiste pour une fois, je commente en buvant d'un trait mon café-whisky.

- Katniss a toutes ses chances, affirme-t-il d'un air déterminé.

Mais pas Peeta. C'est une des choses horribles que les mentors doivent faire : choisir lequel de leur tribut ils souhaitent voir gagner. Dans le cas de Haymitch, aussi cruel que ça puisse paraître, le choix n'a pas dû être bien difficile. Dans le cas de Clove et Cato c'est beaucoup plus difficile. Lyme souhaite voir Clove gagner, pour Brutus ça sera Cato et moi je n'arrive pas à me décider. Parce que je sais que mon choix entraînera indirectement la mort de l'autre tribut et c'est une décision que personne ne devrait avoir à prendre.

- Clove et Cato aussi, je rétorque.

- Certes... On verra bien s'ils se retrouveront à la Corne, répond Haymitch en buvant directement au goulot de la bouteille d'eau.

Voire Haymitch boire de l'eau avait quelque chose de très choquant.

Haymitch faisait référence à l'annonce des juges cette nuit comme quoi quelque chose dont ils auraient besoin serait installé à la Corne d'abondance aujourd'hui.

Cato et Clove se cachent à la lisière de la forêt en observant les alentours. Je suis rapidement rejointe par Brutus, Lyme, Gloss et Cashmere qui continue de bouder depuis la mort de ses tributs.

Je comprends très vite que mes tributs attendent de voir qui va oser bouger en premier. Contre toute attente, une fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant sort de la Corne d'abondance et s'élance à toute vitesse dans la forêt.

- Putain mais c'est qui elle ? s'exclame Gloss les yeux écarquillés.

Je vois à la tête ahuris de Cato et Clove qu'ils se posent la même question.

- Je l'avais complètement oublié celle-ci, marmonna Lyme avec un sourire.

Je sais que Lyme aime par-dessus tout qu'on fasse preuve de courage, et cette jeune fille venait de prendre tout le monde de cour. Finalement je commence à craindre sur la véritable issue des Jeux. Peut-être que je ne reviendrais pas avec l'un de mes tributs finalement.

Marissa est la tribut féminin du district Cinq. Elle n'est peut-être pas très grande, ni épaisse, mais elle semble extrêmement maline et intelligente. Si j'avais su j'aurais conseillé à Cato et Clove de la prendre pour alliée.

Suite à ça les tributs semblent encore plus sur le qui-vive. Finalement c'est Katniss qui s'élance la première, presque immédiatement suivis par Clove. Une flèche jaillit de son arc et se plante dans le bras de Clove qui crie de douleur. Elle blesse Katniss à l'arcade avant de se jeter sur elle.

Finalement c'est peut-être la fin de la fille du feu. J'aimerais bien trouver Haymitch pour partager ce moment avec lui mais il doit se terrer quelque part une bouteille à la main. Parfait.

Clove débite une série de stupidités sur la mort de la gamine dont je me serais franchement passée. Gagner les Jeux est une chose, mais se comporter avec autant de sadisme en est une autre. Les autres ne bronchent pas hormis Lyme qui lève les yeux au ciel. Elle déteste l'arrogance. Je me demande si ma très relative compassion envers la gosse du Onze vient du fait qu'elle a le même âge et taille que mon petit frère. Je frissonne d'horreur en l'imaginant seul dans cette immense arène. Je ne pourrai jamais supporter ça, jamais.

Brutus pousse un juron et je regarde à nouveau la scène. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant le tribut du Onze – à peu près aussi grand et costaud que Cato – se tenir près de Clove qui semblent comprendre que les Jeux vont s'arrêter pour elle. Cette petite idiote va payer chère sa vantardise. Thresh, puisque apparemment son nom est Thresh, tue Clove à l'aide d'une pierre avant de se tourner vers Katniss.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'a tué ?

Katniss se met alors à débiter des inepties comme quoi elle n'a pas tué Rue et qu'elle lui a même chanté une berceuse. L'autre paraît déstabilisé et finit par lui ordonner de s'en aller et qu'il lui laisse la vie sauve. Puis il prend le paquet destiné à mes tributs avant de s'en aller. Je dois très probablement nager en plein délire, ou alors il vaut mieux que j'arrête le whisky dans le café.

- Le coup de canon n'a pas sonné, murmure Lyme le regard fixe.

Elle a raison. Clove gémit faiblement et j'espère que Cato aura la présence d'esprit de l'achever si elle agonise trop longtemps. Je déteste les agonies. Il s'approche d'elle, la prend dans ses bras et se met à sangloter tout en lui disant de ne pas s'en aller. Je ne sais pas exactement s'ils étaient amis ou bien plus que ça, mais mon estomac se tort devant la scène. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que Cato était capable de ça.

C'est tout le paradoxe du lavage de cerveau que subissent les tributs. Ils deviennent des sortes de tueurs nés, de véritables machines jusqu'à ce que la victoire ou une perte particulièrement douloureuse ne leur rappelle leur condition humaine. Finalement le coup de canon retentit. J'ai de la peine pour Clove et pour Cato qui sanglote toujours sur sa dépouille. C'est particulièrement cruel de venir dans l'arène avec une personne à laquelle on tient autant.

Je détourne le regard un peu écœuré et mon regard tombe sur Haymitch. Il est sobre et a l'air sincèrement désolé pour une fois. Nos tributs ont beau être ennemis, je connais Haymitch depuis douze ans et même si je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, je sais qu'il ne se réjouira jamais de la mort d'un tribut.

- Bon, on va boire un verre, il ne se passera plus rien de toute façon, lance Chaff d'une voix un peu tendu.

C'est sans doute sa façon à lui de dire que la boucle est bouclée et que c'est l'heure de l'apéro. Il doit être très fier de Thresh et sincèrement il peut l'être. Mais ça je ne lui dirai jamais en face.

* * *

Les Jeux touchent à leur fin. Enfin ! Marissa est morte après avoir bêtement ingéré des baies mortelles. Ses mentors n'ont montré aucun étonnement, ni colère et Lyme me confia plus tard que c'était peut-être un suicide très habilement déguisé. Personne ne le saura finalement, mais j'éprouve une pointe de fierté pour ce tribut qui a peut-être réussit à défier le Capitole à sa façon.

Thresh est mort aussi. Une nuit, les juges ont décidé de faire entrer dans l'arène des mutations génétiques particulièrement immondes. Elles sont semblables à des chiens immenses et effroyables, avec des dents bien plus longues que les miennes comme le fit très aimablement remarquer Finnick.

Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elles adoptent les caractéristiques des tributs morts. Personne ne dit rien mais je sens la colère de Lyme vibrer autour de moi comme un essaim de guêpes. Ils ont tués Thresh rapidement avant de s'élancer vers Cato.

Tout se joue là désormais. Notre dernier tribut se met à courir rapidement vers la Corne d'abondance,dans le but de s'y réfugier sans doute. Dans le ciel la nuit est tombée, noire comme l'encre et ça devient difficile de discerner quelque chose. Katniss et Peeta attendent dans la clairière et, très comiquement, Cato passe entre eux deux sans même les voir. Les deux tributs du Douze se retournent vers les monstres avant de se mettre à courir vers la Corne d'abondance**,** à la suite de Cato.

- C'est presque drôle en fait, marmonne Gloss.

- Si ça n'était pas si dramatique oui, soupire Lyme.

Au fil des années j'ai l'impression qu'elle supporte de moins en moins les Hunger Games. Je la connais depuis douze ans et j'ai la sensation qu'elle m'évite un peu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui demander des explications. Elle passe beaucoup de temps seule ou alors dans des endroits qui me sont inconnus puisque je ne la croise plus au Centre d'entraînement et elle est de moins en moins chez elle.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps sur le mystère de l'emploi du temps de Lyme puisque Cato est en train de se battre avec Katniss.

- Il sert à rien le gars du Douze, marmonne Gloss qui a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Je ne peux qu'approuver mais les Capitoliens l'adorent. D'ordinaire Cato n'aurait dû avoir aucun mal à les achever tous les deux mais je vois très bien qu'il est épuisé. Ses gestes sont un peu désordonnés sans compter que l'obscurité et les hurlements des monstres n'arrangent rien.

Finalement quelques minutes plus tard il immobilise Peeta et recule jusqu'au bord de la Corne d'abondance. Katniss s'apprête à tirer une flèche mais elle a dû comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas le faire sans blesser son pseudo-amoureux.

Aussi égoïste que ça puisse paraître j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. J'ai envie de retrouver ma famille, ma maison et mon piano. Éventuellement mon imbécile de chat aussi.

- Il est cuit, grogna Brutus.

Brutus grogne beaucoup ces derniers jours et je me demande s'il ne s'est pas disputé avec sa petite-amie du Un. Il faudra que j'en touche un mot à Cashmere.

Mais pour l'heure Brutus a raison. Cato crache du sang et je comprends qu'il sait qu'il ne gagnera jamais.

_- C'est ce qu'ils veulent hein..._

Je suis surprise de l'entendre prononcer ce genre de phrase. Cato m'est toujours apparu comme étant une sorte de colosse sans trop de cervelle. Pourtant je dois bien avouer qu'il a sans doute comprit beaucoup plus de choses que nous. Quand je me suis retrouvée à la même place que lui des années plus tôt, je n'avais rien compris du tout. Peut-être que la mort de Clove l'a plus affecté que prévu. Peut-être qu'il a comprit ce que les Hunger Games signifient vraiment.

Il a un regard triste et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver beaucoup de compassion pour lui. Mourir vite c'est différent de sentir la mort arriver petit à petit et de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de faire. Finalement Katniss lui tire dans la main et Peeta le pousse sur les mutations génétiques.

Elle le regarde un instant puis tire une dernière flèche qui vient se planter dans son front. Malgré tout ce que je peux ressentir à son sujet, je suis reconnaissante de ce geste.

- Terminé, marmonne Lyme en jetant un papier dans une poubelle, je vais me coucher.

* * *

J'observe le paysage défiler à toute vitesse à travers la vitre du train. Mon assiette est encore pleine et j'ai du mal à manger. De l'autre côté, Brutus déjeune avec application en bavardant avec Lyme. Je crois qu'il s'est réconcilié avec sa petite amie. Je me demande si être amoureux aide à ne pas ressentir toutes ces stupides émotions qui m'envahissent chaque année. La culpabilité, la tristesse et la colère. Je sais que la mort de Cato n'affectera pas son père, lui-même ancien vainqueur. Finalement la seule personne qui pensera régulièrement à lui sera sans doute Katniss. Quand on devient mentor on comprend très vite qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher aux tributs, il ne faut pas comprendre qu'ils ont une vie, une famille, des espoirs et des rêves. Il faut être froid et distant, répondre simplement et en dire le moins possible.

C'est ce que Lyme fait, ce que Brutus fait et ce que je fais. Parfois cependant ça ne fonctionne pas et on s'attache sans le vouloir. Je sais que Clove et Cato hanteront mes rêves pendant plusieurs semaines et cette seule pensée suffit à me couper l'appétit.

Katniss Everdeen et son acolyte ont été déclaré vainqueurs après un dernier rebondissement. Les juges se sont amusés à déclarer qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur après la mort de Cato. Ils se sont alors regardés dans les yeux et Katniss a sortis une poignée de baie de sa poche. Elle en a donné à Peeta et ils ont fait mine de les avaler. Des baies mortelles évidemment.

Ils ont donc gagné après avoir ridiculisé les juges. Ils vont payer amèrement ce geste mais pour tout dire je m'en fiche totalement... Haymitch a le plaisir de voir revenir deux tributs et pour la première fois depuis je-ne-sais-combien-de-temps, il aura des voisins.

Je me détache du paysage et tente d'avaler quelque chose. Au loin,je vois mon district apparaître et je me sens un peu mieux. J'aimerais tenir entre mes dents le crétin qui a décrété que gagner les Jeux signait le début d'une nouvelle vie. Personne ne sort vraiment de l'arène.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :-)_

_Bon week-end !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Voilà la suite fraichement corrigée et relue, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :-)

Merci à **Amiral NoThomb** pour la correction !

* * *

**Quelques notes de musique**

Je me réveille en sursaut au moment où une énorme mutation génétique me saute dessus. J'allume la lumière en renversant mon verre d'eau au passage mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je tâte ma gorge pour être bien sûre que tout va bien, que je ne me vide pas de mon sang et que je suis bien en sécurité dans ma chambre et non pas dans une arène. Je peux presque encore entendre son grognement et son souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Mon horloge indique quatre heures du matin et je soupire profondément.

Cela fait quelques années maintenant que je ne me réveille plus toutes les nuits en hurlant à cause d'un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Mes rêves sont seulement désagréables et je me contente de les oublier dans la journée. Je regarde une nouvelle fois mon horloge, il est quatre heures vingt et il fait encore nuit noire. Un livre ouvert traîne au pied du lit, j'ai dû m'endormir en le lisant et il a glissé. Je le ramasse, marque la page et le range précautionneusement dans ma table de chevet.

Je me rallonge et scrute le plafond avec intensité. Un de ces jours il faudra que je repeigne ma chambre, le blanc est une couleur horriblement froide.

* * *

Après les Hunger Games la vie reprend son cour normal pour Lyme, Brutus et moi. J'ai rapidement rencontré la famille de Clove et le père de Cato. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre ce fut très pénible. La mère de Clove pleura à chaude larme en émettant des cris un peu hystériques le père de Cato, quant à lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il est lui-même un ancien vainqueur et je ne pense pas qu'il s'attriste vraiment de la mort de son fils. De toute manière je sais qu'il boit depuis plusieurs années et qu'il en est à un stade plus avancé qu'Haymitch. C'est dire.

C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne veux pas d'enfant. Quand on est capable de gagner les Hunger Games on devrait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas être parent. J'ai tué un certain nombre d'autres tributs et, malgré mes cauchemars, je n'éprouve pas vraiment de remord. Après tout c'était eux ou moi. Après tout ça comment est-ce que je pourrais prétendre être une bonne mère ? Rien qu'à l'idée de m'imaginer enceinte, j'ai envie de rire.

Pourtant au Village des vainqueurs, plusieurs d'entre eux ont une famille et ils s'en sortent aussi bien que les autres. D'ailleurs pour certains j'ai la sensation qu'ils se raccrochent à leur famille comme une moule à son rocher, simplement pour ne pas sombrer.

Je chasse l'idée même d'avoir ma propre famille un jour et contemple la partition de musique que je déchiffre depuis près d'une heure.

Elle est très complexe et les multiples notes dansent devant mes yeux comme pour me narguer. Ma fatigue de la nuit dernière ne m'aide pas et je reste les yeux fixés sur mes feuillets en les gribouillant d'un air absent. Je suis allée voir Lyme la veille au soir mais elle était déjà partie. Son comportement devient de plus en plus étrange : ses absences répétées, sa façon de me fuir et ses explications un peu vague ne lui ressemblent pas et j'espère vraiment qu'elle n'a pas d'ennui.

Je contemple un instant la bague à la pierre bleue qui orne mon doigt, parfois j'oublie jusqu'à sa présence. Le métal est étrangement et continuellement froid, tout comme le jour où je l'ai arraché à son propriétaire. Je me demande si cette impression est réelle ou uniquement dans ma tête. J'évite, en général, à tout prix de penser au tribut du Sept, celui que j'ai tué avec mes dents. Premièrement parce que j'en garde une impression étrange et désagréable et deuxièmement parce qu'à cause de ça, je sais très bien que beaucoup d'habitants de Panem me prennent pour un monstre.

La pierre turquoise est tâchée de sang. Il n'est plus aussi brillant et écarlate qu'il y a douze ans mais la tâche est toujours là. Cashmere n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi je la garde et je m'obstine à répondre que c'est un trophée mais finalement je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière.

Je détourne mon regard de la bague et tente de me concentrer sur la musique mais mes pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête, me rendant incapable de me concentrer.

J'hésite à aller voir Lyme comme la veille mais je suis pratiquement sûre de trouver porte close. J'en suis venue à penser qu'elle n'est pas seulement occupée mais qu'elle m'évite carrément. J'essaye de ne pas penser au pire mais qu'elle a peut-être simplement rencontré quelqu'un. Sauf que Lyme n'a l'air ni plus heureuse, ni plus détendue que d'habitude, bien au contraire je la trouve renfermée et absente.

Elle a toujours été assez mystérieuse sur son passé et sa vie en général mais au fil des années elle est devenue une très bonne amie et m'a confié un peu de ses secrets. Du peu que je sais, Lyme avait deux frères morts pendant, respectivement, les quarante-cinquièmes Hunger Games – soit l'année de la victoire de Chaff –, et les cinquantième Hunger Games, soit l'année de la victoire de Haymitch cette fois-ci. Je sais également qu'elle n'aime pas parler de ses Jeux à elles. Elle n'a pas tué pour survivre, pas à chaque fois du moins, mais pour venger son frère aîné. Je crois qu'elle ne s'est jamais pardonné ses actes et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne se plaint jamais de ses cauchemars. Je pense qu'elle considère que c'est peu cher payé pour toutes ces vies humaines.

Le point sur lequel elle a été la plus évasive est celui de son fiancé décédé. J'ai cru comprendre que le Capitole en est le responsable mais je n'ai pas osé demander plus de détail, je crois que de toute façon elle n'a pas envie d'en parler.

Je passe quand même devant chez elle et à ma grande surprise elle est devant sa porte en train de nourrir un chat errant qui traîne dans le quartier.

- Bonjour !

Elle relève la tête et semble un peu surprise de me voir.

- Je suis venue te voir hier mais tu n'étais pas là, je lance d'un ton que j'espère détaché.

- Oui j'étais occupée, répond-elle un peu brusquement.

_« Occupée »_ est l'excuse que Lyme a trouvée à n'importe laquelle de ses absences. Je me sens soudainement très agacée.

- Occupée à quoi ? je demande.

- Rien de bien important, répond-elle presque aussitôt.

- Tu m'évites, je lâche.

Elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur cette fois et me lance un regard dur. En général c'est sa stratégie pour effrayer et faire fuir à peu près n'importe qui. Sauf qu'elle ne me fait plus peur depuis très longtemps.

- Écoute ce que je fais ne te regarde pas alors rentre chez toi et laisse moi tranquille !

Elle retourne alors chez elle et claque la porte en me laissant là. Je finis par tourner les talons et repartir moi aussi en courant presque. Une fois chez moi, de rage ou de tristesse, je prends un vase offert par le Capitole et le fracasse contre le mur. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues mais je les essuie avec colère. Je ressens un profond sentiment d'injustice qui me donne envie de hurler. Il me semble que je ne demande jamais rien à personne et que je ne suis pas spécialement exigeante avec les gens que je côtoie. Lyme n'a pas le droit de me rejeter comme ça, elle a toujours été mon amie, j'ai toujours pu lui parler comme je ne pouvais pas parler aux autres. De rage, je frappe le miroir en face de moi. Il explose en un millier de morceaux brillants tandis que ma main se recouvre de sang. J'observe un instant le sang couler avec l'envie de prendre un bout de verre pour continuer à me faire du mal. Je soupire longuement devant la stupidité de cette idée.

J'enveloppe ma main dans un bandage sommaire et décroche le téléphone. Cashmere saura m'écouter et me réconforter. Je me confie rarement à elle mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Néanmoins,au dernier moment, je raccroche. Je sais que nos conversations sont écoutées, épiées et je ne peux pas me permettre de causer du tort à Lyme en sous-entendant qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose d'interdit.

La douleur est lancinante et je dois lutter pour ne pas pleurer. Finalement je décide d'aller voir un médecin en constatant que plusieurs morceaux de verres sont incrustés dans ma chair. Je traverse le Village des vainqueurs en tentant de ne croiser personne et finit par toquer impatiemment à la porte du médecin. Une femme d'entre-deux âges, avec de longs cheveux blonds, m'ouvre et hausse un sourcil en voyant ma main ensanglantée. Elle accueille sans sourciller mon excuse d'avoir trébuché et d'être tombée un verre à la main. Elle ôte un par un tous les morceaux avant de me recoudre à plusieurs endroits et de me bander la main.

Je repars avec quelques médicaments et un mal de tête lancinant.

La nuit est tombée entre temps, baignant le district dans la pénombre. Je croise plusieurs enfants revenant des Centres d'entraînements, ils me saluent avec respect et je résiste à l'envie de leur rire aux nez. Dire que l'année prochaine tout recommencera et que je serais obligée d'aider un de ces petits crétins à survivre. S'il a la chance de survivre il finira sans doute par me détester comme je déteste Lyme à cet instant précis.

* * *

L'hiver arrive et passe doucement. Je passe plusieurs jours chez ma famille, appréciant la compagnie de ma sœur et de mon petit frère. Avec eux j'ai l'impression de redevenir une jeune femme normale, quelqu'un qui n'a jamais gagné les Hunger Games. Jay me raconte avec animation ses journées dans le Centre d'entraînement et je lui montre même quelques techniques de combat. Maxima, ma sœur, n'a jamais aimé ça et elle est restée au Centre d'entraînement uniquement parce que je lui ai ordonné. Je sais que les frères, sœurs ou enfants des vainqueurs ont beaucoup plus de chance de se faire moissonner que les autres et je refuse de voir ma sœur partir démunie. Comme quoi le sort n'est pas en faveur de tout le monde.

La tournée de la victoire arrive, apportant le sourire coincé de Katniss et de son très inutile petit-ami. Elle ose même dire quelques mots en faveur de Cato et Clove. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais loin de m'attendrir, j'ai plutôt envie de lui arracher la gorge. Cette fille ne sait rien de la vie, elle croit que venir d'un district faible, se porter volontaire pour sauver sa sœur et gagner les Jeux au nez des juges lui donnera plus de légitimité ! C'est faux. Elle a tué. Comme chacun d'entre nous, elle n'est pas meilleure, au contraire. Elle a tué comme nous et elle ne vaut pas mieux.

La Moisson approche doucement et j'ai la sensation que quelque chose a changée. Il se murmure que certains districts sont en rébellions mais j'ai du mal à y croire. De ce que j'en ai vu et en sait, je ne vois pas comment les districts pourraient se rebeller contre le Capitole. En revanche certains parlent de Katniss comme d'un symbole et ça c'est la plus belle bêtise que j'ai jamais entendue. Cette fille doit se vautrer dans tout ce que le Capitole lui a offert à présent. Elle et son crétin de petit-copain. Je n'ai pas reparlé à Lyme depuis des mois et ça me manque atrocement, je dois bien l'avouer.

Elle est l'une de mes plus chères amies et pourtant je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a repoussé si violemment la dernière fois. J'appréhende de la retrouver et de devoir passer plusieurs semaines avec elle. Je laisse la télé allumée distraitement tandis que je me prépare à manger, j'écoute la voix du président Snow parler de ces soixante-quinzième Hunger Games qui seront particuliers, comme tous les vingt-cinq ans.

_« Cette année les tributs seront moissonnés parmi les précédents vainqueurs... »._

Je lâche mon plat qui vient s'écraser avec un immense fracas au sol. Mon cœur a dû s'arrêter de battre et j'ai le souffle court comme si je venais de courir.

_« Cette année les tributs seront moissonnés parmi les précédents vainqueurs... »._

C'est impossible. Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête et je tente de me persuader, en vain, que j'ai mal compris. Dehors j'entends les autres vainqueurs sortir avec fracas de chez eux pour aller chez le voisin. Je sors à mon tour pour constater que l'annonce du président Snow a provoquée un énorme choc. Pour la toute première fois je vois de la colère, de la révolte même, dans les yeux de mes voisins. Nous qui avons tant fait pour le Capitole depuis toujours, nous qui nous sommes entraînés encore et encore pendant toute notre enfance... Il faudra tout recommencer une nouvelle fois.

Je croise le regard de Brutus. Il a l'air résigné et déterminé et je comprends qu'il se portera volontaire. Quelque part je le comprends, soit il gagne – très probable il faut l'avouer – et il revient encore plus triomphant, soit il meurt et ça ne changera pas grand-chose puisque sa vie comme la mienne manque tout simplement de sens.

Lyme est près de lui mais je détourne le regard. Je refuse de lui pardonner tant qu'elle ne m'a pas donné une explication suffisante à son comportement.

* * *

Les jours passent à une vitesse incroyable jusqu'au matin de la Moisson. Mon ventre est noué et je suis incapable de manger quoique ce soit. Tant pis je verrai bien après. Je prends une douche bien chaude qui ne parvient pas à me détendre puis enfile une jolie robe. Je brosse mes cheveux sans conviction avant de partir pour la place centrale.

L'ambiance est beaucoup plus détendue que les autres années, mis à part quelques-uns qui compatissent à notre sort et nous saluent poliment à notre passage. Je m'installe à ma place, croise les bras et regarde par terre avec obstination.

Notre hôtesse a l'air un peu déstabilisé et ses cheveux bleu-canard sont de travers. Elle a accompagné beaucoup d'entre nous et est revenu avec la plupart, je suppose que l'annonce du président lui ait un peu resté en travers de la gorge.

- Les dames d'abord ! clame t-elle avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé.

Je sais que chacune des gagnantes ici présente à envie de vomir. Pourtant c'est inutile, je suis la gagnante la plus célèbre et dangereuse du district Deux. Mon sort est scellé depuis sans doute plusieurs semaines. Je m'y suis préparée, j'ai été voir ma famille plus souvent que d'habitude et j'ai donné le chat à mon voisin. Étrangement, je sais que ma famille ne me pleurera pas longtemps et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je me suis détachée d'eux depuis mon retours des Jeux et je sais qu'ils survivront très bien sans moi. Quelque part c'est mieux ainsi. Mon cœur bat si fort que j'entends à peine la voix de la jeune femme. Je sens Lyme se crisper à côté de moi et il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'on vient d'annoncer le nom de la tribut féminine. Tout le monde me regarde avec un air mêlant pitié, sincère compassion et soulagement.

Je relève la tête en tentant de paraître la plus sûre de moi possible. Quelque part dans la foule j'entends quelqu'un hurler mon nom. C'est Jay mon petit frère.

- C'est rien, je lui crie tandis que les Pacificateurs l'empêchent de m'approcher, je reviendrai !

Sauf que cette fois-ci rien n'est moins sûr et je sais très bien qu'il aura plus de mal que ma mère ou ma sœur à m'oublier. Cependant personne ne dit rien et je suis fière de constater que ma réputation n'a pas failli malgré ma tendance à me terrer chez moi. Je monte sur l'estrade et toise le regard de Mina, mon hôtesse aux cheveux bleu-canard. Je tâche de ne montrer aucune émotion, d'être immobile et fière. C'est comme ça que j'aime me voir et je sais que les images seront retranscrites à la télévision. Tant mieux j'aurai des sponsors au moins.

Comme je l'avais deviné, Brutus se porte volontaire. Sans plus attendre on nous entraîne rapidement à l'intérieur du bâtiment tandis qu'à l'extérieur la foule commence à s'agiter.

- Je veux dire au revoir à ma famille ! je crie à un Pacificateur qui passait par là.

- Non les ordres sont les ordres ! réplique t-il.

Avant que je puisse protester Lyme me prend par le bras et m'éloigne des Pacificateurs.

- Lâche-moi ! je crache.

- Écoutes les choses seront différentes cette année et...

- Tu crois ça ? dis-je en la coupant avec ironie.

Elle me regarde un long moment avant de lâcher :

- Tu peux revenir cette fois-ci aussi.

Je ricane tristement.

- Laisse tomber, occupe-toi de Brutus.

Théoriquement Brutus n'a pas plus besoin d'aide que moi mais je n'ai pas envie de parler à Lyme. Pas encore.

* * *

Dans le train je regarde les autres moissons : Cashmere, Gloss, Finnick, Johanna... Il n'y a aucun hasard dans tout ça, juste un jeu terriblement truqué. Tuer des tributs qu'on ne connaît pas est une chose, tuer ses amis ou des gens qu'on côtoie depuis des années en est une autre. Ce n'est pas une Moissonmais une véritable purge qu'on doit à cette petite idiote du Douze. Je regarde son image à l'écran avec colère. Elle sera la première que je tuerais, je prendrais un plaisir infini à lui déchirer la gorge comme j'ai fais avec l'autre idiot du Sept.

Brutus est assis sur la banquette d'en face et regarde le paysage défiler avec un air absent. Je me demande s'il pense à sa sœur ou à sa petite-amie du Un. Il risque de ne revoir ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Eno ?

Je détourne la tête tandis que Lyme s'assoie près de moi.

- Écoute je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant mais si tu reviens vivante... Tu comprendras mieux.

- Je ne comprends absolument rien, je réplique avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je sais. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Aucun risque, je rétorque d'une voix acide.

Malgré tout je me sens un peu mieux. C'est un acte stupide et faible mais parmi mon cercle extrêmement restreint d'amis, Lyme est en tête. J'espère qu'elle le sait parce que je ne compte pas le lui dire.

Lyme ne répond rien mais reste à côté de moi et finalement on passe le voyage côte à côte. Je me demande à quel point nos non-dits nous empêche d'être de véritables amies mais quand on s'apprête à mourir est-ce que c'est réellement important ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! j'espère que vous avez aimé :)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera sur le Capitole, l'entraînement etc. jusqu'aux Jeux !_


End file.
